Star Wars: The Sword of Shadows
by subterra59
Summary: Count Dooku watches the battle raging on, to continue to free the planets from the Corruptions of the Republic, he has called upon an old ally, to turn the tide of war. Asajji Ventress x OC.


Star Wars: The Sword of Shadow

-0-0-0-

This fan fiction takes place during the Clone Wars. A Sith Sorcerer was raised in secret and in service of the Separatists. During the War, he knows many secrets, from past, present, and future.

-0-0-0-

The Clone Wars have begun and retreated from Geonosis, the Separatist have readied their mass mechanical army and set out across the Galaxy. The Republic Clone army maybe large but still out numbered, by a small fraction, but clones are living beings and can adapt better than droids. It is became a standoff and the war still goes one. But Dooku, leader of the Separatists had discovered, or more likely been called from an old ally, to help turn this war into their favor.

-0-0-0-

The battle wages on among the space battle of three Separatist frigates against the Republics' four destroyer class ships. Upon the Separatists, it is a losing battle, General Grievous on board the middle frigate as it shakes from incoming fire. He then heard an explosion and sees to his right that the second frigate is heavily damaged and looks about to sink.

"General!" said a battle droid in the communications. "We're about to lose ship 2, and Ship 3 has released all their vulture droids to cover it, we're outgunned and outnumbered!"

General Grievous let out a cough and turns to the droid. "Tell them to release all fighters and Ship 2 to move back to provide what fire power they have, we are not retreating!" the ship shook harder and the general braced to stand firm. "For the first time, they actually had us overwhelmed."

"Sir," said another droid in the communications catching his attention. "Count Dooku is calling through the emergency line, and its urgent news."

The ship shook again and the general looks at the droid. "At a time like this," Grievous said in confusion.

"It could be reinforcement's sir?"

"Grrr, put him through." Grievous said and stood in front of the Holopad and the blue hologram showed his master and leader of the Separatists, Count Dooku. "Master, this isn't a good time to talk." he said and an explosion is heard.

 _ **"I can see that."**_ Count Dooku said as he knows the situation just by looking at it. _**General, I'm sending a friend to assist the situation, pull your forces back."**_

Grievous looks at his master with wide eyes. "Master," he said in confusion. "How will this help-"

 _ **"Do not under estimate my words Grievous,"**_ Dooku said. _**"He will be arriving very soon."**_ and then ending the transmission.

The general pauses to think for a moment and looks at the commander type droid. "Pull our forces back to a safe distance."

"Roger, roger," it replied and began sending out orders.

-0-0-0-

The republic captain over watches the whole battle but in a sudden the Vulture droids began to change formation as they fall back to the frigates that are also in reverse.

"Sir," said a Clone trooper who is in the helm. "They're retreating,"

The captain shakes his head. "No trooper," he said. "They're not turning around, they seem to be regrouping."

"Sir," said another clone trooper who is upon the radar. "We have an incoming target coming out of Hyperspace," he said taking a closer looks. "ON OUR RIGHT!" it said and points his finger out the window. An explosion is heard that shook the whole ship.

The captain held on as he looks at the window and sees a large black shape then appeared out and flew past one of the Republic ships. It seem to be an old ship that is never seen before, but the designs and hull looked to be brand new and faster than any ship within this era. It is large enough to be a transport ship but can be doubled as a fighter ship as it unleashes red bolts from its triangular shape wings upon the second Republican ship, dealing damaged through the shields. "Have all fighters focus on that unknown vessel," then another explosion shook the ship harder.

The unknown ship circles around and spins to avoid the turrets from the republic side as Clone fighters began to tail it. The ships red engines hit reverse and flew backwards right at the flock of clones. _**"Watch out!"**_ warns the leading clone and the whole squad scattered. Taking this opportunity, the black ship opens its four fins and fires a full volley upon the scattered squad, tearing apart their numbers as it launches a missile at a large bunched up group and destroying them.

The captain looks out upon the battle. "What is going out there?" he said to the squad.

The Republic fighters had lost visual on the unknown Separatist fighter. _**"We lost the target sir, I don't hav-Gah!"**_ the leader of the squad was destroyed and the black fighter swooped down and continues ripping apart the numbers of the clone fighters. It then has a visual on one of the Republic's frigates and flew under, hailing red bolts and two missiles upon the underside and earning satisfying explosions.

"Sir, one of our ships is sinking-." But an explosion is heard and it is coming from the bridge of the fallen frigate. "Correction, it sunk."

The captain let out a grunt. "What of our fighters?"

"No good," said the communications. "They're getting slaughtered out there."

"It's just one fighter." He said. "How hard it is to kill on when we have a number of sq-"

"Incoming!" pointed one of the Clones. "It's coming at us at full speed!" The Black fighter now charging at non-stop speed and increasing, the underside of the ship locked and loads a larger missile.

"Shoot it down," demanded the Captain, "Shoot it down, somebody fire!"

All turrets from the exposed ship took aim and fired upon the Separatist fighter. But with no luck, the black fighter spins and evades from the turret bolts, missing by a few meters. When close enough, the fighter pulls up and releases the missile. "QUICKLY SHIELD TH-" It was too late. The missile hit the bridge and destroyed it along with the captain leading this operation.

-0-0-0-

Grievous looked out the front view of the window and saw what had happened. An unknown fighter had just torn apart the Republic fighters and sank two frigates with ease. The general was in deep in thought until he heard his commanding droid calling to him. "What is it?" he said softly as he is still puzzled.

"The black ship sir," it said. "He asked to come aboard, the enemy is now under confusion, and he said we can finish the job."

He nods. "Send out the fighters and hail upon them, we will let them retreat to tell the tale of our new ally." he said. "Let him in the hanger, I wish to meet him in person." he said as he walks out of the bridge and to the hanger.

"Roger, roger," The droid said and sends the message.

-0-0-0-

Inside the black ship, the pilot had stretched his arms with bones were head to be loosened up. "Force, this ship maybe old," he said as he relaxes. "But man it flies like it was fresh out of the box with quality greatness." he then hears a beep from the communications. "This is _Dark Sword_ , do I have permission to land?"

"Permission granted," the voice of a droid is heard. "General Grievous wishes to see you in hanger 1."

"Copy that, landing soon." the unknown pilot said and steers the ship.

The old yet new black ship's fins began to sink back into its body since it is not used anymore. The ship flew slowly into Hanger 1 through the shields that keep the oxygen and pressure and lands in an open platform.

Grievous stood in front of the ship, taking in a great view. It is larger than a normal fighter, probably made as a transport. There are some burnt and scratch markings fresh from the battle earlier, but other than that, the ship flew marvelously. The ramp opened up and a lone figure walks down and out as he stood before Grievous. To his confusion, he was expecting someone taller, but he only sees a short being that could be a few inches shorter than Anakin Skywalker. He was wearing a black cloak over his body as well light armor on his legs, upper chest, and shoulders. He wore a rounded helmet with a horizontal oval visor to conical his identity. But Grievous noticed that there is no lightsaber hilt strapped to the figures hip anywhere.

"You're Count Dooku's apprentice?" said the figure looking up to Grievous. "I was expecting someone with lesser cybernetic augmentations and healthier lungs?"

The general's eye twitch from the insult and confusion, "And I was expecting someone taller."

"Hm, fair enough," the figure reaches his helmet with his hands to remove it, it hiss from the pressure and the locks releasing, lifting it to reveal a short black haired human, to be aging in his early twenties. A scars running on his cheek like they were from an animal, but his eyes, his left iris is red and slit pupil, while the right is normal brown. "I'm Ciiirtatha, I'm your reinforcement."

The general coughed and nods. "I see, Count Dooku is right upon your power."

"What that?" he points his thumb to the ray shield that is outer space. "That was just a fraction of what I can do." He then turns to the battle droids. "This is our army for the Separatists?"

Grievous coughs as he nods. "Yes," he said, "A mass production of battle droids ready out over night then to have a lifetime to train living soldiers." he explains to Ciiirtatha.

"And less casualties on our end," The new fighter said. "I like it, but I see some flaws, but we'll work them out during the war." he said.

"Good," Grievous said. "We have something in common." he then steps aside with a hand gesture. "Come, we must discuss this with Lord Dooku." The new ally of the Separatists nods and walks with General Grievous. They began discussing about the future battles ahead, which turned into humors and laughs as they make it to the bridge.

"And when I thought I was home free on that tree, I realized that Rancor got my pants already!" Ciiirtatha tells his tale, earning a hearty laugh with some coughs from general Grievous.

"Oh, I have a better tale than that," the cybernetic Jedi killer said. "Just the time before I became what you see I-."

 _ **"Will discuss your tales another time,"**_ said a hologram transmission from Lord Dooku himself.

Both warrior and ally saw Dooku and kneeled before him. "Master," they said in unision.

 _ **"I see you both have gotten your acquaintance to one another."**_ Dooku said looking at the two. _**"He will not only be your ally, but he will train you and Ventress darning the war."**_

Grievous looks up to the hologram. "Master, are you telling me he is-"

 _ **"Yes,"**_ Dooku confirms his apprentice's question. _**"He is a Sith as you see me, but he has more skills and power than you could ever imagine."**_

"But he has no lightsaber." The cyborg general said. "How can he train us when has no weapon."

 _ **"Do not doubt his power as you almost doubted my tactics."**_ the Lord said. _**"His weapon will be shown when you arrive on Sereno, Ventress will arrive by the time to demonstrate his power."**_

The transmission ended and Grievous looks at the new ally. "What is this power you carry?"

Ciiirtatha chuckles as he stood. "Now that will be spoiling." he said, earning a groan of distaste. "You have to wait until everyone is at Sereno." he then turns to the door. "Though, I can give you a ride?"

Apparently, this lightened his mood and follows his new Sith ally. This war may turn into the Separatists favor after all.

-0-0-0-0-

 **I hope you like this new rewrite, although not anymore, I've seen the errors of my fanfiction, oh I am so sorry for what I'd been from my very first Fic, I hope this is better?**

 **Write and Review please.**

 **Other note. My character's ship is from the Old Republic Era, the Sith's Fury Class Imperial Interceptor. And his weapon. Hints, really, really, really, reeeeeaaaaally old school, and my decisions is thinking about the designs.**

 **And if you ask, yes I made General Grievous a little mellow, the dude needed a friend and Ventress needed a new guide, I do have plans for the whoop spoilers. Aka, this is Separatist Bias.**


End file.
